Numbuh 1
Nigel Uno also known as Numbuh 1 is the bald, British leader and head operative of Sector V and current Earth representative to the Galactic Kids Next Door. Described as a tactical genius by some and as a paranoid workaholic by others, Numbuh 1 takes his position and responsibilities as a KND operative too seriously. Throughout the show, Numbuh 1 speaks with a noted English accent, because his parents come from England and he was born there, but moved to the United States when he was 3 years old. According to Numbuh 1, he and Numbuh 2 have been best friends since Kindergarten. Numbuh 1 had a relationship with Lizzie Devine, who he considered bossy, but deeply cared for until Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D. when they broke up. Background Physical Appearance Numbuh 1 usually wears a red turtle-neck sweater, grey shorts, white socks, and brown shoes, which acts as rocket shoes from him when he clicks his heels together. He is seldom seen without his sunglasses and most noticeably of all, he is bald. It’s implied in Operation: F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N. that Numbuh 1's baldness was caused by the Delightful Children From Down The Lane and something to do with Numbuh 5 before she recruited him. While transforming back into a kid (he was turned into a baby), it is seen that Numbuh 1 had brown hair, but it immediately disappeared once in his normal form. In Operation: D.A.D.D.Y., Numbuh 1 mentioned that he had really cool hair, but it will never grow back again. In Operation: B.U.T.T., it was revealed that Numbuh 1 had a big butt, which is considered funny to the rest of his team and the Delightful Children. Personality Numbuh 1 is described as the stern, "workaholic leader of Sector V," as he would rather go on missions than spend his day-off at the beach as seen in Operation: B.E.A.C.H. and Operation: B.U.T.T.. Numbuh 1 is one of the few operatives in the Kids Next Door that takes his missions seriously as seen in Operation: F.E.R.A.L. where he yelled at Numbuh 86 ("... risking my life, endangered my team and spent valuable KND resources, just to get a stupid key chain?!") when he was sent to Rainbow Monkey Island to retrieve a stone tablet with a secret code on it. Alongside Numbuh 5, Numbuh 1 is considered the only one with common sense on his team. As the leader, he is quick to jump into action and he is quite resourceful, but tends to be paranoid to the point of stretching the truth and using his imagination when analyzing a potential adult threat. In Operation: Z.E.R.O., it was stated many times by Numbuh 362 (who notes that he puts his team before himself) that Numbuh 1 is reckless, hot-tempered, stubborn, and acts alone. Nevertheless, he's caring and protective towards his friends, putting his full trust into them. Numbuh 1 is also a huge believer, as he is one of the few KND operatives who believes in Numbuh 0, who turned out to be his own father. Although Numbuh 1 is clever, he is also shown to also be rather naive in Operation: D.I.A.P.E.R., as he believes that babies were kidnapped and brought to the hospital to be aged into adults, and that babies come from "baby eggs. Abilities Costumes #3 Pairs of Swim Trunks (No P in the OOL, Operation: C.O.L.L.E.G.E., Operation: B.E.A.C.H., Operation: B.U.T.T., Operation: P.O.O.L., Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.O.U.R., and Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y.) #Super Fun Hap-Happy Land Lion Hat (Operation: C.A.N.N.O.N.) #Pirate Captain (Operation: P.I.R.A.T.E.) #Arctic Suit (Operation: A.R.C.T.I.C. & Operation: S.N.O.W.I.N.G. #Samurai Helmet (Operation: T.H.E.-F.L.Y.) #Bush (Operation: P.O.I.N.T.) #Naked (Operation: B.U.T.T.) #Fun Variety Hour Suit (Operation: C.A.B.L.E.-T.V.) #Commando Armor (Operation: C.H.A.D.) #Formal Gear (Operation: Q.U.I.E.T.) #Ice Cream Man (Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P.) #Cat Strike Force (Operation: C.A.T.S.) #Black Tuxedo (Operation: D.A.T.E.) #2 Pairs of Pajamas (Operation: T.A.P.I.O.C.A., Operation: G.H.O.S.T., Operation: B.R.I.E.F., Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-T.H.R.E.E. and Operation: S.A.T.U.R.N.) #Beret and Scarf (Operation: C.O.L.L.E.G.E.) #Space Suit (Operation: S.P.A.C.E., Operation: E.N.D., Operation: S.P.R.O.U.T., and Operation: S.A.T.U.R.N.) #GrandMother (Operation: T.R.I.P.) #Elvis Presley (Operation: E.N.D.) #Spank-Happy Vampire (Operation: L.O.C.K.D.O.W.N.) #Seal/Sea Lion (Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.) #Borg (Operation: T.R.I.C.K.Y.) #Cowboy Suit (Operation: N.U.G.G.E.T.) #Soccer Ball (Operation: M.A.T.A.D.O.R.) #SuperMarket Assault (Operation: M.U.N.C.H.I.E.S.) #Climbing Suit (Operation: C.L.O.S.E.T.) #DPRK School Play Costume (Operation: L.O.V.E.) #Leaves (Operation: F.E.R.A.L.) #"I'm Not Numbuh 1" shirt (mentioned in Operation: F.L.U.S.H.) #Patient Clothes (Operation: S.A.F.A.R.I.) #Hair Apron (Operation: D.A.D.D.Y.) #Defenseless Guy (Operation: R.E.P.O.R.T.) #Mailman (Operation: K.N.O.T.) #Billy (The Grim Adventures of the KND) #Samurai Bone Armor (Grim Adventures of the KND) #Firefighter Suit (Operation: H.O.T.S.T.U.F.F.) #GKND Space Suit (Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.) Appearances Television ''Codename: Kids Next Door Films and Specials Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. Other appearances The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy ''The G:KND Experiment ''Villainous Printed Media Comic Books Books Video Games appearances Codename: Kids Next Door – Operation: S.O.D.A. Codename Kids Next Door: Operation V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. Other games ''Operation B.E.S.T. ''Operation T.R.I.C.K. Or T.R.E.A.T. ''Operation S.T.A.R.T.U.P. ''Operation G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S. ''Operation R.A.I.L. ''Grounded'' ''Ice Creamed'' ''Tummy Trouble'' ''Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia *Numbuh 1's codename is Numbuh 1, because his surname is uno, Spanish for one. *Numbuh 1 is the only member of Sector V who doesn't have a brother or sister. *Numbuh 1 is the only member of Sector V who hasn't been married in ''Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., because of him leaving the Earth for the GKND. *Numbuh 1's most prized characteristic, according to Operation: C.A.R.A.M.E.L., is his leadership, which is bold yet very smooth. *In Operation: D.I.A.P.E.R., Numbuh 1 was shown to be a lousy singer. However, in Operation: L.O.V.E. and Operation: S.P.I.N.A.C.H., it was shown that he can sing just fine. *In Operation: T.H.E.-F.L.Y., Numbuh 1 is afraid of bugs. *In Operation: S.A.F.A.R.I., Numbuh 1 may have a fear of needles. Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Lovers Category:Singing Characters Category:Codename: Kids Next Door operatives Category:Leaders Category:British characters Category:English characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Humans who turned into Animals Category:Animals Category:Seals Category:Prototypes Category:Comic characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Vampires Category:Spies Category:Astronauts Category:Students